Queen Hel
Queen of the underworld and ruler of the dead. She has a cold exterior, but her compassion inspires fierce loyalty among her subjects. Hero Story Cutscene 1 Hel: Ew, gross! Get that away from me! Skuld: It tastes good! Just chug it all down with one big gulp! *fade* Skuld: Hel, your face...! Hel: Nnngh... Gulp... Hurk, ack...! Skuld: See, raspberry Juice isn't so bad, is it? Hel: Huff... Hahh... I was holding my breath... I couldn't really taste it... Skuld: I really think you'd like it, Hel, if you'd just give it a chance. Hel: It's the color that bothers me! Skuld: I know you don't eat meat. I can understand that much. But the color RED? Do you hate it that much? Hel: It just looks like blood to me... I may be queen of the underworld, but I'm not a monster. And don't tell me to close my eyes! It doesn't help! Hel: But what I do is none of your business anyway! I've lived all my life without drinking this sewage. I sure as heck don't need it now. Skuld: That sure put Hel in a bad mood... I wonder why she hates thinking of blood so much. She's so sarcastic, and yet she hates conflict... (I wonder to myself how Hel got such a paradoxical personality...) Cutscene 2 (One day, in the midst of battle...) Hel: An arrow! Look out! Skuld: Hero Name, get down! *fade* Skuld: I'm sorry, Hero Name. If I'd been more alert, you'd wouldn't have been hit... Hel: ...No, it's my fault. Let me help. (Hel treats the wound on my leg with medicine and disinfectant.) Hel: Skuld, you should rest. I'll take care of Hero Name. Skuld: Well, all right... if you'll excuse me, then. Hel: ...You're bleeding again... the medicine didn't help. I thought you were out of the woods... There must have been poison on that arrow. What can I do...? (Hel seems flustered as her hands work quickly to treat the wound further) (The bleeding from my wound stops. Hel's treatment seems to have worked.) Hel: Whew. What a relief. I was starting to think we might lose you. ...What's with that look on your face? Whatever. I'll hear it all after you get better. For now, just rest. (Hel uncharacteristically pats me gently on the forehead. I close my eyes as my consciousness begins to drift to sleep...) *fade to black* Cutscene 3 Hel: Right, we're here. What do you want? (It's a beautiful day and I've taken Hel to a peaceful beach. I thank her for treating me the other day.) Hel: That's all? You took me out to the beach to THANK me? You're even dumber than I thought. Your wound hasn't even healed completely yet. ... Still, it's kind of nice being out here with you. It just gets so noisy sometimes with all the others. And Skuld always tries to make me eat stuff I don't want to. It's so beautiful out... I could never see this in the underworld. Helheim, I mean. The sun never shines in Helheim and it's populated with the decaying souls of the dead... Heroes, common folk, kings... it doesn't matter who. In the end, the skin rots and only bone remains. They're hideous, but in a way, they're my children. I always hope they ease into their afterlife in Helheim. I like to hear that their loved ones are cared for and that no blood is spilled needlessly. Hel: Sigh... The sun's nice, but this conversation is starting to bore me. ... All right, Hero name. Your turn to be boring. Tell me a little about yourself. Any memories of childhood, your first crush... that kind of moronic stuff. (Hel grabs my arm and pulls me into the shade of a nearby tree. I notice Hel's normally pale cheeks are bright red.) Hel: Bore me with your stories, Hero Name. Top this sundae of monotony with your cherry of tedium. (Just a sunburn, I guess.) Upgrade Requirements Grey Green 1 * Mage * Fox * Steed * Knowledge * Raven * Bluefruit Green 2 * Mage * Snake * Steed * Knowledge * Raven * Bluefruit Green 3 * Mage * Fox * Wyrm * Knowledge * Raven * Bluefruit Blue Purple Category:Characters Category:Magic Category:VA: Maaya Sakamoto Category:Aesir